knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Islamska kaligrafska baština u Bosni i Hercegovini: HADŽI HAFIZ HUSEJIN RAKIM-EFENDIJA ISLAMOVIĆ (1839–1895)..
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Najprepoznatljiviji vizuelni iskaz islamske civilizacije, pa tako i umjetnosti jeste islamska kaligrafija koja ima milenijsku tradiciju i seže do u VII stoljeće, gdje se veže za ime ‘Alī ibn Abī Tāliba, r.a,“Nije slučajno da se za kufski stil, najstariji i najznačajniji stil kur’anske kaligrafije, kaže da ga je kreirao ‘Alī (...).” Hossein Nasr, Islamska umjetnost i duhovnost. Preveo: Edin Kukavica. Sarajevo: Lingua Patria, 2005, 34 začetnika kaligrafije. Okupljanjem grupe učenika oko učitelja kaligrafa formirale su se škole kaligrafije. Kaligrafsko znanje uvijek se prenosilo sa učitelja na učenike, čineći neprekinuti lanac, povezan sa samim ‘Alī ibn Abī Tālibom, r.a. Institucija škole kaligrafije ima veliki značaj u islamskoj umjetnosti, jer je doprinijela očuvanju prenošenja kaligrafije u njenom nepromijenjenom obliku. Prema predaji Yāqūt al-Musta’simī,Calligraphers and Painters: A Treatise by Qādī Ahmad, Son of Mīr-Munshī (circa A.H. 1015/A.D. 1606). Preveo: V. Minorsky. uvod B. N. Zakhoder, prijevod uvoda s ruskog T. Minorsky. Washington: Freer Gallery of Art, 1959, 26, 57; Islam Art and Architecture. Urednici: Hattestein Markus i Peter Delius. Könemann, 2004, 402. istaknuti kaligraf XIII stoljeća počeo je izdavati kaligrafske diplome za svakog svršenika škole kaligrafije.Muhamed Ždralović. Bosansko-hercegovački prepisivači djela u arabičkim rukopisima, I tom, Sarajevo: Svjetlost, 1988, 95. Od tog vremena diploma postaje obavezni dio kaligrafskog ispita, čime učenik dobija dozvolu za dalje prenošenje znanja. Tim činom on postaje jednom od karika višestoljetnoga lanca. U Bosni i Hercegovini postojale su škole kaligrafije, premda broj objavljene pisane građe nije veliki.Ismet Bušatlić, Jedna sarajevska škola kaligrafije. Sarajevo: Takvim za 2002, Rijaset islamske zajednice u Bosni i Hercegovini, 2002, 279-286. Prisustvo ovih škola pokazatelj je da Bosna kao provincija Osmanskog carstva nije imala provincijsku kaligrafiju, već škole koje su davale vrsne kaligrafe. Najbolji pregled velikog naslijeđa bosanskohercegovačkih prepisivača dao je Muhamed Ždralović u studiji Bosansko-hercegovački prepisivači djela u arabičkim rukopisima.Muhamed Ždralović, Bosansko-hercegovački prepisivači djela u arabičkim rukopisima, I i II tom, Sarajevo: Svjetlost, 1988. U obimnom pregledu Ždralovićevog djela nalaze se i brojna imena kaligrafa. Za historiju umjetnosti Bosne i Hercegovine važni su oni koji su se formirali u domaćim školama kaligrafije. Prisutnost ovakvih institucija obogaćuje sliku o osmanskodobnoj Bosni kao ravnopravnom centru za odgajanje kaligrafa kao što su to bili i drugi dijelovi islamskog svijeta, što dokazuje da kaligrafska tradicija na ovom tlu ima jake korijene, a njihovo postojanje mijenja cijelu sliku o bosanskohercegovačkoj kaligrafskoj baštini. Domaće škole kaligrafije iznjedrile su vrsne kaligrafe i one stavljaju na znanje da su pored profesionalnih pisara rukopise prepisivali i istinski umjetnici, kaligrafi. U prilog ovome idu i zbirke arabičkih rukopisa ovdašnjih prepisivača. Treba napomenuti da prepisivanje rukopisa nije bio uvjetovano posebnim kriterijem, tako da se njime mogao baviti svako ko je znao pisati. Ipak, razlike u kvaliteti prepisanog teksta daju za pravo da se naprave dvije grupe prepisivača: #pisari (kātibi) i #kaligrafi (hattāti).Muhamed Ždralović, I, 234. Ponuđena podjela dosta je gruba. Kaligraf je umjetnik lijepog pisanja. On se može baviti prepisivačkim radom i biti prepisivač, ali rad jednog kaligrafa znatno se razlikuje od rada pisara. U radu pisara se ne može govoriti o umjetničkim kvalitetama. Kako bi se dobilo zvanje kaligrafa (hattāta), morala se proći određena škola kroz koju su se savladavala kaligrafska pravila. “Obični prepisivač’’ ili “pisar’’ moglo je biti zanimanje u službi državne administracije. Pored ovih bio je znatan broj pisara izvan državne funkcije koji su prepisivali knjige, sastavljali dopise, molbe.Poznati sarajevski ljetopisac Mula Mustafa Bašeskija ubraja se u skupinu slobodnih pisara i kaligrafa. Mula Bašeskija. Ljetopis: (1746-1804). Prijevod, uvod i komentar: Mehmed Mujezinović. Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 1987 Ako je poznato da je jedan kaligraf prošao školu kaligrafije, i savladao sva pravila određenog pisma, a uz to posjeduje diplomu, njegovo mjesto u islamskoj umjetnosti biva osigurano. Izdavanje kaligrafskih diploma nije nepoznato na našem prostoru, o čemu svjedoče diplome bosanskohercegovačkih kaligrafa. O diplomama domaćih kaligrafa nije publikovan veći broj radova.Ismet Bušatlić, 279-286; Mehmed Mujezinović, Diplome kaligrafa Islamovića u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu. Sarajevo: Anali Gazi Husrev-begove biblioteke, Gazi Husrev-begova biblioteka, 1972, I, 91-94. Za proučavanje kaligrafske baštine u Bosni i Hercegovini postojanje diploma za kaligrafiju od iznimne je važnosti, iz tog razloga što se potvrđuje činjenica da je na ovom tlu postojala škola kaligrafije. Jednu takvu školu osnovao je hadži hafiz Husejin Rakim-efendija Islamović, sarajevski kaligraf XIX stoljeća. Ranije objavljeni tekstovio hadži hafizu Husejinu Rakim-efendiji Islamoviću Prvi poznati objavljeni rad posvećen hadži hafizu Husejinu Rakim-ef. Islamoviću jeste tekst hadži Mehmeda Handžića u Novom Beharu iz 1939. godine.H. Mehmed Handžić, “H. Hfz. Husein Rakim ef. Islamović (glasoviti kaligraf arapskog pisma)”, Sarajevo: Novi Behar, 1938/39, 20/21, 237-238. Handžić se, kako navodi, za podatke o kaligrafu Islamoviću najviše oslonio na bilježnicu Esada-ef. Uzunića. Tekstom hadži Mehmeda Handžića poslužit će se svi naredni autori, koji su pisali o Islamoviću, kao što je učinio Đoko Mazalić, prvo u paragrafu za Enciklopediju likovnih umjetnosti,SLAMOVIĆ, Hadži hafiz Husein Rakim. // Đoko Mazalić. Enciklopedija likovnih umjetnosti, 1. izd. Zagreb: Leksikografski zavod FNRJ, 1959-1966, sv. 3, 1964, 10 a zatim u Leksikonu umjetnika.Đoko Mazalić, Leksikon umjetnika: slikara, vajara, graditelja, zlatara, kaligrafa i drugih koji su radili u Bosni i Hercegovini, Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 1967, 60. Ugledni istraživač i naučnik Mehmed Mujezinović također je uvidio značaj hadži hafiza Husejina Rakim-efendije Islamovića,posvećujući mu tekst u prvom broju Anala Gazi Husrev-begove biblioteke, predstavivši njegove dvije kaligrafske diplome,Mehmed Mujezinović, Diplome kaligrafa Islamovića u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu, 91-94 a za biografske podatke oslonio se također na rad hadži Mehmeda Handžića. U poglavlju “Osvrt na naše kaligrafe’’ u knjizi Arapsko pismo Teufik Muftić spominje i Rakima Islamovića, a u podnožnoj zabilješci kao izvor navodi Mehmeda Handžića.Teufik Muftić, Arapsko pismo (razvoj, karakteristike, problematika), Sarajevo: Orijentalni institut u Sarajevu, 1982, 145 Istražujući o diplomama u rukopisima Gazi Husrev-begove biblioteke, Haso Popara analizirao je i četiri kaligrafske diplome Rakim-efendije.Haso Popara, “Idžazetname u rukopisima Gazi Husrev-begove biblioteke – Prilog proučavanju historije obrazovanja u BiH”, Sarajevo: Anali Gazi Husrev-begove biblioteke, Gazi Husrev-begova biblioteka, 2007, XXV/XXVI, 21-23 Hadži hafiz Husejin Rakim-efendija Islamović Hadži hafiz Husejin Rakim-efendija Islamović rođen je 1839. godine u Sarajevu, i ubraja se među najpoznatije bosanskohercegovačke kaligrafe XIX stoljeća. Prva znanja iz islamskih znanosti dobiva kod muderisa Tahir-efendije. Po dolasku u Gazi Husrev-begovu medresu znanje stječe pred sarajevskim muftijom Mustafom Hilmi-ef. Hadžiomerovićem. Zanimanje za kaligrafiju dovelo ga je do uglednog sarajevskog kaligrafa Abdulaha Ajni-ef. Hasagića (?–1872), Teufik Muftić, 144. koji mu vjerovatno prvi daje časove islamske kaligrafije. Odlaskom u Istanbul Rakim-efendija Islamović nastavlja usavršavanje i 1867. g. dobija četiri diplome kaligrafije za thuluth, nesh i ta’liq pismo.Mehmed Mujezinović, Diplome kaligrafa Islamovića u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu, 91- 94 Zahvaljujući diplomama, koje se danas čuvaju u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu, poznati su nam njegovi istanbulski učitelji, a to su: as-Sayyid Muhammad Hulūsī, as-Sayyid Muhammad Šawqī, as-Sayyid Muhammad Tawfīq, Yahyā Hilmī, Haqī Zaki-dede, Muhammad ‘Ārif, Sāmī, ‘Alī Haydar i Hafīd Malak-pāša.Haso Popara, 21-23; Mehmed Mujezinović, Diplome kaligrafa Islamovića u Gazi Husrevbegovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu, 91-94. Nakon 1867. godine Islamović se vraća u Sarajevo, gdje oko sebe okuplja nekolicinu učenika kaligrafije. Najveći kaligrafski poduhvat Rakim-ef. Islamovića jeste kaligrafija za Gazi Husrev-begovu džamiju u Sarajevu, nastalu tokom restauracije džamije 1884/1885. g. Manje se zna da se ovaj kaligraf bavio natpisima na nišanima, kao što je onaj za Mustaj-bega Dženetića u haremu Ali-pašine džamije u Sarajevu. Hafiz Husejin Rakim-efendija Islamović umro je 1895. g. u Anadoliji na povratku sa hadža. Škola kaligrafije Hadži hafiza Husejina Rakim-efendije Islamovića Tekst Mehmeda Handžića “H. Hfz. Husein Rakim ef. Islamović (glasoviti kaligraf arapskog pisma)”H. Mehmed Handžić, 237-238. iz 1939. godine osnovni je izvor o onima koji su učili kaligrafiju kod Rakim-ef. Islamovića. Kroz školu kaligrafije Rakimaef. Islamovića prošli su: Behaudin-ef. Sikirić, Akif-ef. Hadžihusejinović Muvekit, hafiz Sulejman-ef. Čučak, hadži hafiz Mustafa-ef. Čadordžija, te znameniti alim hafiz Abdulah Ajni-ef. Bušatlić. H. Mehmed Handžić. Isto; Azra Kasumović, “Hafiz Abdullah Ajni ef. Bušatlić”, Sarajevo: Anali Gazi Husrev-begove biblioteke, Gazi Husrev-begova biblioteka, 1996, XVII/XVIII, 323-333. U Fondu rukopisa Gazi Husrev-begove biblioteke u Sarajevu nalaze se sačuvani prijepisi rukopisa trojice Islamovićevih učenika.Akif ef. Hadžihusejinović Muvekit (Gazi Husrev-begova biblioteka: R-3194); Hadži hafiz Mustafa-ef. Čadordžija (GHbb: R-8947), Hfz. Abdulah Ajni-ef. Bušatlić (GHbb: R-2187, R-2675, R-7578) Iako nije poznato da je Islamović izdavao diplome iz kaligrafije, važnost ove skupine je velika. Handžić u svom tekstu navodi da su neki od Islamovićevih učenika i sami podučavali kaligrafiji, što govori da su nastavili kaligrafski lanac koji je iz Istanbula donio Rakim-ef. Islamović. Gazi Husrev-begova džamija i kaligrafija Rakim-efendije Jedan od najvećih požara što je zahvatio Sarajevo desio se augusta 1879. godine. Požar nije zaobišao ni Gazi Husrev-begovu džamiju, koja je tom prilikom pretrpjela znatna oštećenja. Kada su izvođene popravke i novo ukrašavanje džamije 1884/85. godine, kaligrafski radovi povjereni su hafizu Husejinu Rakim-efendiji Islamoviću.H. Mehmed Handžić, 237-238; Nihad Čengić, Begova džamija kao djelo umjetnosti: estetska metamorfoza kroz stoljeća i posljednje konzervacije originaliteta. Sarajevo: Sarajevo Publishing, 2008, 52, 87; Mehmed Mujezinović, Diplome kaligrafa Islamovića u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu, 93. Od spomenutog ciklusa, jednog od najvećih imena bosanskohercegovačke kaligrafije XIX stoljeća, sačuvane su samo dvije kaligrafije na portalu džamije.Graditeljska cjelina – Gazi Husrev-begova (Begova) džamija u Sarajevu, http://www.aneks8komisija.com.ba (30.8.2009) Obje su ispisane thuluth pismom unutar kružnog okvira; desna sadrži tekst bismille - Napominjem da sam radi lakše čitljivosti izostavio vokale u arapskom tekstu. الرحيم الرمحن اهلل بسم) U ime Allaha, Milostivog, Samilosnog), a druga tekst Kur’ana Časnog - السالم دار ايل يدعو اهلل و (Allah poziva u kuću mira; X, 25).Prijevod ajeta Kur’ana Časnog preuzet iz: Besim Korkut – prevodilac. Al-Qur’an al-Karim: wa targamatu ma’nihi = Kur’an s prevodom. Medina: Kompleks Hadimu-l-Haremejni-š- Šerifejni-l-Melik Fahd za štampanje Mushafi Šerifa, 1991-1993. Konzervatorsko-restauratorskim radovima na džamiji tokom 2001/2002. godine ova dva kaligafska rada zaštićena su od daljeg propadanja. O raskoši izgubljene kaligrafije koja se nalazila na zidovima džamije može se naslutiti uz pomoć vizuelnog materijala i kaligrafskih nacrta. Mehmed Mujezinović u svome tekstu o diplomama Rakim-ef. spominje kaligrafske nacrte Islamovića za Gazi Husrev-begovu džamiju, stavljajući ih kao prilog tekstu.Mehmed Mujezinović, Diplome kaligrafa Islamovića u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu, 91-94. navodi da su se nacrti nalazili u arhivu Vakufske uprave Bosne i Hercegovine, ali ih nisam uspio pronaći. Vjerujem da se oni danas nalaze u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu. U ovom radu sam se oslonio na nacrte koje je objavio Mujezinović. Također, skrećem pažnju da Mehmed Mujezinović ne navodi zašto ove nacrte pripisuje hadži hafizu Husejinu Rakim-ef. Islamoviću. On objavljuje dva lista nacrta, sa kaligrafskim ispisom arapskog teksta planiranog za džamiju i pored, na osmanskom turskom,Mehmed Mujezinović, Diplome kaligrafa Islamovića u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu, 91-94. navodi da su se nacrti nalazili u arhivu Vakufske uprave Bosne i Hercegovine, ali ih nisam uspio pronaći. Vjerujem da se oni danas nalaze u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu. U ovom radu sam se oslonio na nacrte koje je objavio Mujezinović. Također, skrećem pažnju da Mehmed Mujezinović ne navodi zašto ove nacrte pripisuje hadži hafizu Husejinu Rakim-ef. Islamoviću. podatak mjesta kaligrafije u džamiji. Vrijedan izvor za proučavanje kaligrafije Rakim-ef. svakako su fotografije i razglednice džamije. Fotografije ovog znamenitog objekta prije restauracije 2001/2002. g. nisu rijetke, ali najčešće su to fotografije eksterijera, dok se enterijer vrlo rijetko pojavljuje. Iako se Gazi Husrev-begova džamija ubraja među centralne objekte islamske arhitekture u Bosni i Hercegovini, nije poznata bogatija arhiva fotografija. Najbolja zbirka vizuelnog materijala na kojima su vidljivi kaligrafski radovi je u posjedu Gazi Husrev-begovog vakufa u Sarajevu, a čine je fotografije i razglednice džamije. U više navrata prethodnog stoljeća ovaj vakuf publikuje razglednice, a među njima i razglednice trijema, te unutrašnjosti ovog zdanja. Zbirka Gazi Husrev-begovog vakufa u Sarajevu: Razglednica trijema Gazi Husrev-begove džamije sa šadrvanom, vjerovatno iz druge polovine XX st. (dimenzije: 10 cm x 15 cm); Razglednica trijema Gazi Husrev-begove džamije, vjerovatno iz druge polovine XX st. (dimenzije: 10 cm x 15 cm); Razglednica unutrašnjosti Gazi Husrev-begove džamije prema jugozapadu, vjerovatno iz druge polovine XX st. (dimenzije: 10 cm x 15 cm); Razglednice sa minberom Gazi Husrev-begove džamije u izdanju Uprave Gazi Husrev-begova vakufa – Sarajevo, fotograf Cveto Ros, vjerovatno iz druge polovine XX st. (štampao: ČZP »Primorski tisk«, Koper) (dimenzije: 10,5 cm x 14,5 cm); Razglednica sa mihrabom i ćursom na jugoistoku Gazi Husrev-begove džamije u izdanju Uprave Gazi Husrev-begova vakufa – Sarajevo, fotograf Cveto Ros, vjerovatno iz druge polovine XX st. (štampao: ČZP »Primorsk tisk«, Koper) (dimenzije: 10,3 cm x 14,3 cm); Razglednica unutrašnjosti Gazi Husrev-begove džamije u izdanju Uprave Gazi Husrev-begova vakufa – Sarajevo, godina nepoznata, koja je korištena kao ulaznica (štampao: Turistkomerc: biro za turističku propagandu – Zagreb) (dimenzije: 10 cm x 14,5 cm); Razglednica unutrašnjosti Gazi Husrev-begove džamije u izdanju Gazi Husrev-begova vakufa. godina nepoznata (štampao: Gorenjski tisk, Kranj) (dimenzije: 17 cm x 23 cm). Unutar zbirke su i fotografije načinjene u periodu restauracije 2001/2002. g. sa vidljivim ostacima kaligrafije. U Zbirci vizuelnog materijala Fondacije “Aga Khan” pri Univerzitetu Massachusetts Institute of Technology nalazi se vjerovatno najveća međunarodna zbirka fotografija islamske arhitektonske baštine. Dio vizuelnog materijala dostupan je na internetu, a ponuđene su također i fotografije Gazi Husrev-begove džamije iz 1981. godine,Main entrance façade at the Gazi Husrev Bey Mosque, Painted dome of portico at the Gazi Husrev Bey Mosque, Dome over porch at Gazi Husrev Bey Mosque, Main entrance of the mosque, Portico and balconies at the front of the mosque, Entrance to the mosque from the portico, View of mosque entrance from the interior, fotograf William Remsen, iz 1981. godine, preuzete sa www.archnet.com (30.8.2009 na kojima je vidljiva kaligrafija Rakim-ef Islamovića. Tokom rata 1992-1995. godine veliki dio dokumentacije institucija kulture Bosne i Hercegovine je izgubljen i uništen, što je jedan od razloga nepostojanja bolje arhive i zbirke vizuelnog materijala bosanskohercegovačkog naslijeđa. U Arhivu Zavoda za zaštitu spomenika Federacije Bosne i Hercegovine pri Ministarstvu kulture i sporta Federacije Bosne i Hercegovine čuva se unikatna fotografija enterijera džamije, čija je vrijednost u tome veća što otkriva vrlo zanimljive detalje unutrašnjosti spomenutog objekta.Digitalizovana fotografija iz nepoznate godine Arhiva Zavoda za zaštitu spomenika Federacije BiH, Ministarstvo kulture i sporta Federacije BiH. Sarajevo je 1983. godine privuklo fotografa “National Geographica” DeanaCongera. Objektivom svoga fotaparata načinio je nekoliko snimaka namaza u Gazi Husrev-begovoj džamiji.Četiri fotografije “Muslims Pray at Bey Mosque’’, fotograf Dean Conger, iz 1983. godina, preuzete sa www.corbisimages.com (30.8.2009) Conger bio je jedan od urednika fotografije u “National Geographic”.. Stanje džamije prije restauracije 2001/2002. vidljivo je i u brojnim publikacijama, ali kao što je ranije rečeno, najčešće su to prikazi eksterijera džamije.Fotografija unutrašnjosti, Husref Redžić. Islamska umjetnost. Beograd: Jugoslavija, 1982,123 Na osnovu kaligrafskih nacrta, fotografija i razglednica dolazi se do zaključka da se kaligrafski ciklus hadži hafiza Islamovića u Gazi Husrev-begovoj džamiji sastojao od četrdeset osam kaligrafskih radova. Kaligrafija se nalazila na centralnoj kupoli, kupolama obje tetime, pandatifima centralne kupole, pandatifima obje tetime, potom zidovima centralnog prostora, iznad nadvratnika trojih vrata, unutar i iznad mihraba centralnog molitvenog prostora,te na vanjskim mihrabima, i iznad jedanaest prozora. Uz korištenje vizuelnog materijala iz različitih izvora i arhiva uviđa se obimnost kaligrafskog ciklusa Rakim-ef. Islamovića za džamiju. Islamović i natpisi Na mjestu današnjeg vakufskog nebodera u Ulici Ferhadija nalazilo se mezarje uz Ćemalušu džamiju. Među nišanima je bio i nišan Mustaj-bega Dženetića, čiji je natpis datiran 8. V 1874. godine, ispisan vjerovatno od strane Rakim-ef. Islamovića.Mehmed Mujezinović. Islamska epigrafika Bosne i Hercegovine. Knj.1. Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 1974, 189 :Zaista će strpljivi biti nagrađeni. Ovaj poznati Dženetić pripadao je ešrafu, ime mu je hadži Mustafa-beg, sin Fejzulah-age, unuk Ismail-bega, neka im svima ide lijepa molitva. Njegov davni predak borio se pri osvojenju Bosne, a poštovani Mustafa-beg prešao je sedamdeset godina. Postupao je po nauci islama i zaslužio milost Božiju. Rakim mu u pjesmi izreče smrtni kronogram: “Raj Firdevs neka je utočište Mustafi.’’ 21. rebiul-evel 1291. (8. V. 1874) Nakon što je Džamija Ćemaluša srušena nišan Mustaj-bega Dženetića prenesen je u Harem Ali-pašine džamije u Sarajevu, gdje se i danas nalazi.Graditeljska cjelina – Ali-pašina džamija sa haremom u Sarajevu, http://www.aneks8komisija.com.ba (30.8.2009), (danas, www.kons.gov.ba) (12.9.2011.) Drugi tarih iz 1891/92. godine ovdje se čini zanimljivim, čiji autor se potpisuje kao Rakim. To je natpis za Sagrdžijan džamiju u Tuzli, ali Mujezinović iznosi sumnju da se radi o hadži hafizu Husejinu Rakim-ef. Islamoviću.“(...) Ovu lijepu Sagrdžijan džamiju je obnovio, u svrhu da se u njoj obavlja molitva skupno. Za njezinu obnovu Rakim napisa potpuni kronogram(...).” Mujezinović. Islamska epigrafika Bosne i Hercegovine. Knj. 2, 2. izdanje. Sarajevo: Sarajevo Publishing, 1998, 155, 503 Zaključak Hadži hafiz Husejin Rakim-efendija Islamović (1839-1895) bosanskohercegovački je kaligraf XIX stoljeća. Svoje kaligrafsko obrazovanje započeo je u Sarajevu, a usavršio u Istanbulu, o čemu svjedoče i četiri diplome iz kaligrafije koje se danas nalaze u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu. Nakon što se vratio u Sarajevo, oko sebe okuplja znatan broj učenika, formirajući školu kaligrafije. Vrsnost Rakim-efendije potvrđuje činjenica da je bio odabran da svojom kaligrafijom ukrasi Gazi Husrev-begovu džamiju prilikom restauracije 1884/1885. godine. Od cjelokupnog kaligrafskog ciklusa za džamiju ovog znamenitog umjetnika sačuvana su jedino dva rada na portalu džamije. Skrenuta je pažnja na nišan u Haremu Ali-pašine džamije, gdje se autor tariha potpisuje kao Rakim, i vrlo je moguće da je riječ o hadži hafizu Islamoviću. HERITAGE OF ISLAMIC CALLIGRAPHY IN BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA: HADŽI HAFIZ HUSEJIN RAKIM-EFENDI ISLAMOVIĆ (1839–1895) (Summary) Hadži hafiz Husejin Rakim-efendi Islamović (1839-1895) was a nineteenth century Bosnian calligrapher. He attended his first classes on calligraphy in Sarajevo, continued specialization in Istanbul and his four diplomas in calligraphy are now in the collection of Gazi Husrev-bey library (Sarajevo). Upon arrival to Sarajevo, Islamović established a school of calligraphy teaching a small group of students. In 1884/1885 he was chosen to decorate Gazi Husrev-bey mosque (Sarajevo) with calligraphy. Today only two of his works survived, on the mosque’s portal. It is very likely that Islamović also did the calligraphy on the grave marker (nišan) of Mustaj-bey Dženetić, located in the graveyard of the Ali-pasha mosque complex (Sarajevo). (Translated by author)